Footprints
by Ayame Karisuma
Summary: The next generation takes over in the story of the new F4 as they follow in their parents footsteps at Eitoku. Sequel to "Reality Ever After".
1. Next Generation

Daisuke Doumyoji struts down the halls of Eitoku High School, Hitoshi Mimasaka, Tatsuya Hanazawa, and Masato Nishikado at his sides. Out of the four, only Tatsuya was seventeen while the other three were eighteen, ready to graduate high school in three months.

Girls squeal as the four walk past. "It's the F4!" "Look, its Doumyoji-sama!" "They're so handsome."

Daisuke raises his chin, his ego growing with all the compliments.

"Doumyoji, what do you think you're doing?" The principal stands in front of him. Her arms crossed across her chest.

Daisuke stops and scoffs at the bad timing. "I don't know what you're talking about, Aunt Sakurako."

"That's Mrs. Aoike at school!" she huffs at him. She composes herself again and gets back to the matter she started with. "I found this early this morning. Care to explain?" She waves the red piece of paper in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he says sarcastically.

She glares at him, "Don't think that just because you're the big man on campus you can get away with everything. All I have to do is mention one word of this to your mother…" Daisuke takes a slight step back and Sakurako smiles at the fact that she has won, yet again. "Don't let me catch you doing anything stupid like this again or I will inform your mother of everything you've been up too and remember how long I've been covering for you all these years. That goes for the rest of you too", she looks at the other members of the F4 as well before switching to her charming, happy smile. "Have a good day and I'll be seeing you all again after school at the Beach House." She walks past them, her heels clicking on the floor echoes in the hallway. Once the sound disappears, Daisuke and the others release their breath.

"It's like she's two different people, the sadistic but supportive principal and the laidback and outgoing Aunt Sakurako." Masato shudders.

The four start walking down the hall again and the praises start up again distracting Daisuke from everything else.

"Hey, idiot, what do you think you're doing?"

Daisuke stops yet again. Hitomi Mimasaka stands in front of him.

Hitoshi sighs, "Is there something you want?"

Hitomi pouts, "Is that anyway to speak to your big sister?"

"You're only older than me by four minutes!" Hitoshi complains.

Hitomi grins at him along with the other members of the group. Hitomi was the older sister figure to all of them and the unofficial fifth member of the F4.

"Hitomi, is there something you wanted?" Tatsuya asks still grinning.

"Yeah", Daisuke adds. "Stupidity makes me tired."

Hitomi glares at Daisuke. "Because of that comment, I completely forgot what I was going to tell you. Have fun boys." She leaves laughing mischievously.

"I hate it when she does that", Daisuke barks and, not looking ahead, charges past the other three.

"Watch out!" Masato calls out too late.

Daisuke run straight into someone else knocking them down.

"Ow!" the girl's voice rings out from the floor. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"You're right, you weren't paying attention. Do you know who you just ran into?" Daisuke demands.

The girl looks up at him. Her apologetic expression turns to disgust. "I'm so sorry. I was always told to me nicer to the mentally challenged", she remarks mockingly.

Daisuke scowls at her. "I know you. You're one of the scholarship students, but wait you turned that down, so that would make you just stupid and poor, right well fare girl?"

"Daisuke Doumyoji! Just what do you think you are doing?" Tsukushi Doumyoji's voice rings though the hall commanding and level. She walks over to her son fluidly in her heels and business suit. She stops directly in front of him ignoring the girl on the floor. "You're making the Doumyoji family look foolish." Her hand slaps the back of his head causing him to lurch forward despite the fact that his is bigger than his mother. "Didn't I teach you to treat women with more respect than that?"

"Yes, mother."

Tsukushi bends over and extends her hand to the girl who is still on the floor. It's impossible for the girl not to smile after seeing the one Tsukushi is giving her. The girl takes her hand and Tsukushi helps her off the floor and dusts her off.

Tsukushi leans in to whisper in the girl's ear, "I believe my son has a thing for you. He's a Doumyoji, keep pushing his buttons and you'll get your answer." She leans back and smiles again. "What is your name, dear?"

"Hikaru Tachibana, ma'am", she stutters.

"Well, Miss. Tachibana, I apologize for Daisuke's rude behavior."

"Um, of course, if you'll excuse me now." She bows and hurries as quickly as she can past Tsukushi and Daisuke.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Tsukushi tilts her head to the side slightly. "Didn't Hitomi tell you? Yuki and I are here to pick all of you kids up. Then we're going to the airport to pick up your father before going to the Beach House."

Masato pokes his head up in curiosity, "My mother's here?"

"Yes, I'm here too." Yuki walks up beside Tsukushi with a toddler in her arms.

Masato's face lights up. "Emi!" He takes his two year old step-sister in his arms. The girl giggles as Masato lifts her up and down in the air.

"We've already picked up Maria and Reiko", Yuki informs the boys referring to fifteen year old Maria Aoike and twelve year old Reiko Doumyoji. "Any idea where the others are?"

"Hitomi was just here a minute ago", Tatsuya thinks aloud. "I'm sure she'll be back soon since she knew you were here. Izumi and Yasuhiro are most likely at the stairs and Akihiko is almost always in the library." Even though seventeen year old Izumi Okawahara and sixteen year old Yasuhiro Doumyoji were a year apart they had been best friends since they were children and fourteen year old Akihiko Okawahara spent most of his time studying allowing him to skip a grade and join Yasuhiro as a first year in high school.

The group first heads to the library to get Akihiko where they are also joined again by Hitomi on the way. Tsukushi then leads the group to the familiar stairway that she and Rui use to hang out in. There they find the last two in their group, Izumi and Yasuhiro.

Everyone then piles into the two awaiting limos at the front of the school, Maria and Reiko already in the vehicles and waiting. They drive to the airport where another limo is waiting. Karin and Susume, Rui's wife, are standing next to it. All thirteen passengers unload from the limos and join Karin and Susume in waiting.

Karin looks at her watch, "Kazuya, Sakurako, Shigeru, and Eiji said they were going to meet us at the House later tonight. Their plane should be coming in soon." The last addition to their group was Eiji, Shigeru's husband who had taken her name when they got married.

True to Karin's words, a few minutes later, the doors to the airport open and the original F4 walk out side by side, joking around just like old times. The wives go to greet their husbands. Their greetings ranging from Susume's kiss on the check to Karin almost knocking Akira over as she jumps into his arms to kiss him.

"Great, another Christmas holiday spent watching our parents make out and get drunk," Daisuke mumbles.

"If you're going to be that way, I'll wait to give you your present till your birthday", Tsukasa smirks.

"Ok, ok, I take it back." Daisuke looks up at his father, the resemblance is unmistakable. "Welcome home dad."

Tsukasa smiles and throws one arm around his son. "It's good to be home."


	2. Character Who's Who

I know that figuring out who's who is kind of hard and confusing. So I have put this together to help with that confusion in explaining who's who and what has happened since the end of "Reality Ever After". Anything I don't explain here will be explained in future chapters. This is not a real chapter. : P

Ages are from chapter 1 of "Footprints".

* * *

**Tsukasa and Tsukushi Doumyoji**

Kids:

**Daisuke:**Age - 18, Birth date - July 7th, Grade - 12th

**Yasuhiro: **Age - 16, Birth date - October 31st, Grade - 10th

**Reiko: **Age - 12, Birth date - May 19th, Grade - 6th

Background:After the birth of Daisuke, Tsukushi devoted her time to being a mother and continued after Yasuhiro was born. Tsukasa spent all his extra time with his family and would make time for them as well. Tsukushi had a short episode of depression after a second miscarriage but was then blessed with the birth of Reiko. Both Tsukasa's and Tsukushi's fathers died within a year of each other which formed a strange bond between their mothers who currently spend most of their time on permanent vacation together. Tsukushi refuses the offer of inheriting the Maple Hotel from Kaede and insists that Tsubaki inherits it, which she does. With the kids getting older and Tsukasa spending all his time running the company, Tsukushi starts to work with Tsukasa to relieve him of some of his workload so he is able to come home more often.

* * *

**Akira and Karin Mimasaka**

Kids:

**Hitomi: **Age - 18, Birth date - June 28th, Grade - 12th

**Hitoshi: **Age - 18, Birth date - June 28th, Grade - 12th

Background: After the birth of the twins, Karin and Akira try to have more children but are unable to. Instead, Karin takes up the role of stay at home mom and 'babysitter' to everyone else, her family and Akira's included. Akira and Karin have only grown stronger in their love to the slight annoyance of Hitomi and Hitoshi who have to witness the displays of affection all the time.

* * *

**Soujirou and Misaki Nishikado**

Kids:

**Masato: **Age - 18, Birth date - December 18th, Grade - 12th

Background: When Masato was a year old, Misaki was diagnosed with cancer and died four years later. In those four years Misaki traveled everywhere with Soujirou and Masato spending every available moment with her family. Being able to say proper good beys to everyone made the pain slightly more bearable.

**Soujirou and Yuki Nishikado**

Kids:

**Emi: **Age - 2, Birth date - April 20th, Grade - NA

Background: Yuki spent five years married to Harue before she caught him cheating on her which resulted in a messy divorce that took over a year to settle. With Yuki's failed marriage and the death of Misaki, Soujirou and Yuki spent time consoling one another and eventually picking up the old flame. When Masato was thirteen, Soukirou and Yuki married and three years later had their daughter Emi. The switch for Masato with Yuki being his step mother wasn't hard since Yuki had been around often since Misaki died. Masato is very protective of Emi.

* * *

**Rui and Susume Hanazawa**

Kids:

**Tatsuya: **Age - 17, Birth date - Febuary 1st, Grade - 12th

Background: Rui and Susume got married after an arranged marriage. They decided not to have any more kids after Tatsuya was born.

* * *

**Kazuya and Sakurako Aoike**

Kids:

**Maria: **Age - 15, Birth date - November 5th, Grade - 9th

Background: Kazuya helped pick up his father's company and helped it grow enormously. Sakurako gave birth to their daughter while in Spain and gave her the name Maria after the nurse who helped them to the hospital and with the delivery. Upon returning to Japan, Sakurako wanted to give her daughter the best and to insure that she strived for the position of principal of Eitoku. Sakurako has had the position for the past eight years.

* * *

**Shigeru and Eiji Okawahara**

Kids:

**Izumi: **Age - 17, Birth date - September 26th, Grade - 11th

**Akihiko: **Age - 14, Birth date - March 4th, Grade - 10th

Background: Shigeru married her college boyfriend Eiji, who took her last name. Shigeru works in her family business and Eiji is a doctor.


	3. Deal

"Yes!" Hitoshi and Daisuke punch the air with their fists. "Only a month left until graduation." The F4 are walking back to the main building from a picnic with Hitomi, who had gone to meet with her own friends.

Tatsuya yawns, "I don't know what you two are so excited about. We're just moving over to the college. It's no big deal really."

Hitoshi holds up a finger as if he's counting off reasons. "That may be true but the most important thing about going to college and graduating is that we won't be under Aunt Sakurako's rule anymore."

Masato scratches his head, "Actually, I heard a rumor that she has dominated the Dean and he does whatever she tells him to do." All four of them shutter at the thought. "Anyway, have any of you decided on who you're going to bring as a date to the prom?"

Tatsuya nudges Hitoshi. "If you're really desperate, you could always go with Hitomi. Then it would look like you're dancing with yourself."

"Shut up! Plus, Hitomi already said she's going with someone so you're out of luck if you were thinking of asking her. Even if you did ask her, I'm not sure I would allow it. I still have to meet this new guy anyway."

Daisuke laughs, "I think you got your role reversed Hitoshi. You're the younger brother not the older brother."

"Shut up", Hitoshi pouts. "We all know you're going to bring your girlfriend, Masato. I just dumped my girl so Aunt Shigeru said she would introduce me to some ladies from Eirin. If anyone else wants to come along they are more than welcome."

Daisuke shrugs, "I guess it's better than picking up some nobody off the street." He looks up. "Well, speak of the devil herself, well fare girl."

Hikaru is standing in the middle of the stairs. Her arms are crossed and she has a defiant look on her face.

Daisuke stops a foot away from her. "Move, you're in my way."

"No."

"No? Just who the hell do you think you are talking to? I gave you an order and if you don't follow it, I'll make sure you never graduate from this school." his eyes narrow showing all his anger.

"I'm not moving and I don't care what you say. Plus that threat is weak considering how much time is left before graduation. There's nothing you or anyone else can do to make me stop coming to school. Now if you had done the polite and correct thing, you would have asked if I had a reason for not moving. Unfortunately, your brain has neither functions available."

"So what do you want", he asks through clenched teeth, moments away from exploding.

She smirks at him. "I want to make a bet with you and if I win, you have to go to Prom with me."

Hitoshi, Masato, and Tatsuya all laugh with Daisuke laughing the loudest. "You have got to be kidding me", someone gaps out between breaths. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard", someone else adds.

Hikaru doesn't falter but raises her voice so she can be heard above the laughter. "If you win, you can set any condition you want. I'll agree to anything."

Their laughter comes to a halt. Some of them wipe away tears from their eyes. Daisuke sizes Hikaru up to see if she's telling the truth. "Anything?"

"Anything", she looks him directly in the eye while saying it.

"Alright, what are the conditions to this bet?" Daisuke takes the bait.

Hikaru smiles, "Before graduation, I'm going to get you to admit you like me."

"What?!" Daisuke and the other three laugh.

"You heard me, I'm going to get you to admit you like me but if for some reason I can't, you win."

"Alright", Daisuke agrees not bothering to hide his smugness. "Deal."

"There is one condition to this. You have to go out on a minimum of three dates with me. I decide the when and where and you must comply."

"Done."

Hitoshi, Masato, and Tatsuya gawk at him like he truly has lost his mind.

"But", Daisuke continues. "I'm not going to tell you what you need to do when I win until I win."

"Fine", she turns and leaves almost skipping in joy.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Masato stands directly in front of Daisuke.

Daisuke smirks, "Don't you see? I'm never in a million years admitting false truths to her. So I give up three days out of a month. In a month from now, I have someone who will do anything I tell them, no complaints. I don't see a downside to this at all."

Hitoshi frowns, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"No, someone has to show that girl just how this world works. Since she wasn't born with privileges, she's going to have to fight and claw her way to the top if she wants to get there. You have to take what you want and don't expect others to just give it to you. It's what Uncle Kazuya and Aunt Sakurako and even my mom and dad did. The sooner she realizes that, the sooner she can head down the right path. I'm trying to be nice by showing her just how harsh the world is."

Hitoshi nods but still frowns as he follows the others back inside.


	4. A Word of Advice

A week after making the bet, Hikaru marches into Daisuke's classroom and stands over his desk. He glares up at her. "You know that new amusement park that just opened?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Meet me there at the clock tower by the main entrance tomorrow at one o'clock."

Before he can respond, she darts out the door. The whole class starts to murmur to each other trying to keep their words from Daisuke but he's too out of it to notice.

After school, Hitoshi, Masato, and Tatsuya gather around Daisuke bombarding him with questions.

"Are you going to go?"

"You're going to fulfill your bet, right?"

"Did she say what she had planned?"

"What are you going to wear?"

Daisuke breaks through their hovering circle.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some advice."

The three look at each other, every one of them knowing the answer. There was only one person all three of them went to get advice no matter what the problem was or who needed it.

Daisuke opens the door to the roof and the sound of a violin greets him. He follows the sound until he sees its musician.

Hitomi finishes her song before putting down the violin and looking Daisuke over. "I'm guessing you came here about the rumor that's been going around about you going out with Hikaru Tachibana. Spill it."

"You have a lot of poor friends, right? So I need you to help me prepare for a poor persons date."

Hitomi bursts out laughing, "You have got to be kidding me!" She continues laughing until she is able to catch her breath again. "So what if some of my friends aren't in the same social class? It doesn't matter. That's the only advice I have to give you. Just forget about how much someone earns and have a fun time. If you can't do that, you're a lost cause to anyone. May I ask why you are going out with her in the first place? It doesn't seem like anything you would do and, for the love of god, please do not tell me it's a pity date."

Daisuke shakes his head, "No it's not a pity date." Hitomi sighs in relief. "I made a bet with her and part of that bet is that I have to go out with her on three dates of her choosing."

Hitomi nibbles on her lip. She doesn't like the sound of it but doesn't question it. The more she knew the more it would upset her. "Well, if that's all, I would like to get back to my practice."

"Do you mind if I stay and listen?"

Hitomi narrows her eyes and glares at him. "Alright, but if I hear one review on my playing or anything else for that matter, I will throw your ass off this roof."

"Understood", Daisuke laughs.

Hitomi starts to play Bach's "Partita No. 3", one Daisuke's favorites on the violin. She continues on with her version of "Ave Maria" and a few other choice songs before packing up and walking home with Daisuke.

The following day Daisuke walks lazily up to the clock tower as it rings signaling the time is one o'clock. Hikaru paces back and forth looking at her wrist watch every few seconds. She then notices Daisuke and gives a huge sigh in relief followed by an even bigger smile as she waves at him. The sigh shocks him the most. He knew it was because she never thought he was really going to come.

"Good afternoon", she greets him.

"Yeah, good afternoon", he replies. "Shall we get going?" he tries to act decent.

"Yes", her smile radiating from her eyes as well.

At the ticket counter, Daisuke and Hikaru argue for a while about who was buying what tickets until they each bought their own. Once inside, Hikaru lights up at all the rides spread out in front of her. She grabs hold of Daisuke's hand and drags him with her to the first ride. This process continues throughout the day only with less dragging from Daisuke as he slowly starts to enjoy himself.

Hikaru laughs as they get off of the ride. "Tell me the truth, you have been to an amusement park before haven't you?"

Daisuke chuckles, "Of course, my mom use to take my brother and me all the time when we were little. I use to take my sister when she was little as well when my mom was in New York helping my dad."

"It's hard being home alone." Daisuke looks down at Hikaru and quickly catches the hurt look on her face and it pains him to look at the expression. Hikaru rapidly changes her expression to a more happier one. "But I guess that's what siblings and friends are for. The more the better, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Daisuke can still see some of the previous pain lingering in her eyes but doesn't comment.

Hikaru looks down at her watch. "Oh my, it's already that late? I'm sorry I have to cut this day short but I have to get home. I had a really great time today. I'll let you know in about a week when our next date will be. I have to take care of some things at home and study. I'll see you around school!" She smiles and it reminds Daisuke of his mother's infectious smile causing him to smile back. She waves as she runs off.

"Yeah, see you around", he says more to himself since Hikaru is too far away.

The next day at school, Daisuke diverts most questions asked about his date from Hitoshi, Masato, and Tatsuya and anyone else who asks. After school, he is once again up in the roof.

"What do you want now?" Hitomi complains not even bothering to get out her violin.

"Hitomi, I need you to do something in complete secrecy for me."

Hitomi nods, "Alright."

"I need you to find out anything you can about Hikaru Tachibana."

She sighs, "I'll see what I can do without asking anything further but in return, you have to accompany me on the piano at this party."

Daisuke mulls it over before agreeing.

A few days later, Daisuke meets Hitomi back on the roof where she shares her information. "Hikaru Tachibana is mainly a loner but not by choice. Since Jr. high, her focus on her studies left her with no friends thus resulting in her becoming excluded when wanting to get involved. She lives with her mother, who is a single parent and works two jobs and is an only child. I found out her father left when she was young but the details are unknown. She will be attending college here, most likely on a full scholarship, but her focus of study is unknown. That's all I got and even that much was hard to get, even from her classmates. She really is a strong woman."

Daisuke nods and stores the information he just received.

True to her word, a week after their first date, Hikaru gives Daisuke a time and place for the second date, this time at a park.

On the second date, Daisuke arrives a few minutes earlier and is quicker to join in activities and discussion but never brings up what Hitomi had told him.

Hikaru is about to end their second date just like the first but Daisuke stops her. "Do you want me to walk you home? It's getting dark out."

Hikaru smiles, "Thank you, but it's OK. I've had a good time and our date is over. I'm not going to push you into anything else. Oh, I already have out last date planned out. It's the day before the prom. I'll meet you right back here at 7 p.m. I think you'll be thoroughly surprised. I had a really good time today. It was nice to hear from Daisuke Doumyoji without the over-sized ego." She laughs and runs off waving and saying good bey.

Daisuke laughs silently to himself. "I'll never understand that woman." He laughs again and walks home.


	5. Dreams and Reality

Daisuke follows Hikaru on their third and final date down the crowded street. Following Hikaru's order, both of them are dressed up. She stops in front of a restaurant. Daisuke looks at the name of the restaurant, Aurelie.

"Aurelie?! How the hell did you get a reservation at this place, let alone able to pay for a place like this?"

Hikaru grins, "I have connections. Now come on, dinner's on me."

Daisuke tries to complain more but Hikaru won't listen. The maitre'de greets them, "Good evening Miss Tachibana. Your table is ready."

Hikaru continues to impress Daisuke as she orders her meal in French and knowing a lot about French cuisine. Once their meal comes, Daisuke starts a conversation.

"I have to admit, I am quite impressed with everything you've showed me tonight. How do you know so much about French cuisine?"

"Can you hold that thought for a moment?" She motions to the waiter who comes over. "If possible, I would like a word with the chef."

Daisuke is a little surprised at her request. A woman in a chef's uniform walks over to the table. "You requested to see me?"

Hikaru smiles, "Daisuke Doumyoji, I would like you to meet the head chef of Aurelie, Naoko Tachibana."

"Tachibana?! Then are you..."

Naoko bows, "It's nice to finally meet you. Hikaru has told me a lot about you. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Daisuke chuckles, "So this was your connection to this place. Your mom is the head chef."

Hikaru nods, "Yes, and back to your earlier question, my dream is to take my mom's place here as the head chef just like my mom wants to someday become the owner."

Naoko blushes, "I hope you two enjoy your meal. Hikaru, I'll be home late again tonight so Mr. Doumyoji if you wouldn't mind making sure my daughter gets home safely tonight, it would help ease my worry."

"Mom!" Hikaru complains.

Daisuke smiles, "I wouldn't think of doing anything else."

"Thank you." Naoko says her good beys before heading back to the kitchen.

They finish dinner and leave deciding to walk around for a while before Daisuke walks Hikaru home.

Hikaru folds her hands behind her as she walks. "I told you what I want to do but what about you? I know you're going to inherit your father's company but what else do you want to do? What are your personal goals?"

Daisuke mulls it over before answering. "I don't think I've ever had anyone ask me that before. Every just assumes that I will inherit the company and that's it. But if I had to say something it would be that I want to find someone special just like my parents. After twenty years of marriage, they still act like newly weds but they still make as much time as possible to come home and spend time as a family." He chuckles, "That's the one thing my mom didn't want my father to do was get so wrapped up in the company that he was never able to come home. That's why she goes with him everywhere so he is able to get enough time to spend at home." He looks at her. "Enough about me. You can find out almost anything about me easily. No one seems to know anything about you, so could you share anything? What are you actual planning to do with your life?"

Hikaru looks down at the ground and then up at the sky as she thinks. "Well, my mom you just found out about. After graduation I plan on going to college at Eitoku for a couple years to get the GEs done and then I plan on finishing college in France at some culinary school, most likely the one my mom went to. Then I'm going to try my hardest to get a job at Aurelie. My mom may be the head chef but she's not going to simple hand me a job, I have to really earn it. That's about it."

"I give you a lot a geif about being on a schalarship but why didn't you accept it?"

Hikaru folds her hands in front of her and looks down at them while she talks. "It's kind of complicated."

"I've got time."

"Well, it's because of my mom. The one thing my mom has wanted to do was to be able to put me through school. Nothing else mattered. She put me into Eitoku because she knew that I was more likely to get into any college I wanted to if I graduated from Eitoku. She doesn't want me to get a job to help pay for anything so she took up a second job to help pay for school. Once I enter college though, I'll be an adult and responsible for myself. My wouldn't let me get a job so I don't have any money to pay for college myself and I'm not going to let my mom pay another cent for school so I've studied my ass off over the years so I can get a full scholarship to any school I want."

"So, you rejected the schollarship so you wouldn't hurt your mom's pride?"

Hikaru giggles, "More or less." She looks up at where they are. "Oh, this is my house."

Daisuke looks at where she is looking. He is surprised to see a decent sized house.

Hikaru sees his reaction and giggles again, "Not what you were expecting from well fare girl, huh?" She opens the gate and turns back to face him. "You can come in if you want. I can make some tea or whatever." She doesn't wait for an answer before turning to go to the house.

Daisuke closes the gate behind him and follows her inside. The house is big considering only two people live in it. Daisuke follows Hikaru's example and takes off his shoes in the entry. Hikaru goes to a small table in the hall where an answering machine blinks. She hits the button and the answering machine announces one new message before playing the message.

"Hikaru, it's your father, again. Please listen to..." Hikaru hits the delete button before anything more is said.

Daisuke stares at Hikaru and she stares back. They stay there in the dead silence before Hikaru says, "I'll go make some tea."

"That's alright, I'm still kind of full from dinner."

"Oh alright." She tucks her hair behind her ear and guides him into the living room where she sits down on the sofa. Daisuke debates for a moment before sitting down next to her.

The silence takes hold once more but for a longer period of time.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't ask."

"That doesn't mean you weren't going to."

"I'm not going to ask."

A tear rolls down Hikaru's cheek and Daisuke thinks about what to do. He puts his arm around her trying to comfort her. She starts to cry harder as she turns to Daisuke and barries her face in his chest. Daisuke puts his other arm around her and holds her close even after she stops crying.

"My father was an alchololic. My mother put up with it because he had a steady job. After he got fired, my mother ordered him to stop drinking. He hit her and so when he went out to the bar afterwards, she packed up and took me with her. My father has been wanting to talk to me for some time but I'll never will. I was just old enough to remember him coming home drunk and my parent's fights. My mother tried so hard to get him out of our life that I'm not going to mess that up for her. She deserves that much. A few years after my mom and I left, he agreed to get a divorce. The last I heard, he was sleeping with someone from his office so I know he doesn't care as much as he says he does."

"But it still hurts." Daisuke pulls her closer and just holds her like that. Eventually, he notices that she fell asleep. He looks at the clock on the wall and, based on the time Aurelie closed, knew Naoko would be home soon. He gently gets up and lays Hikaru down on the couch. He covers her with a blanket that is draped over the back of the couch and turns to leave.

"Don't tell me your answer until after graduation..." Hikaru mumbles in her sleep.

"Alright." Daisuke stops and leans down over her and kisses her on the forehead. "Good night, Hikaru."

"Good night, Daisuke, and thank you, for everything."

* * *

Note: I figure this is a good place to stop so I don't make to chapter too long put I am going to get the next chapter out tomorrow since I can't wait to write it. It's going to be good. I was planning on writing something with Tsukasa and Tsukushi but I decided to make it a bonus chapter I'll throw in here some time. It's about Tsukasa and the F4s twenty-fifth high school reunion. It's going to be fun.


	6. Prom Night

Cheers erupt through the crowd as the Graduation ceremony ends. There are a few sobs and crying from some of the girl who are sad to see the F4 graduating.

"Was it like this when we graduated?" Soujirou asks.

"I think so", Akira responds.

"Dad, please don't say that. I don't want to know about it", Hitomi complains.

"Either do I", Karin glares at Akira.

Sakurako walks up to the group of new graduates. "Congratulations everyone. I have to admit I'm not really sad at all to see you go."

Masato rolls his eyes, "Thanks, Aunt Sakurako."

"Now I want all our graduates together for a photo", Yuki holds up her camera.

The boys moan in complaint and Hitomi smiles. Hitomi, Hitoshi, Daisuke, Tatsuya, and Masato all get next to each other as all of their mothers start flashing photos.

Daisuke looks over his sholder as the last barage of camera flashes go off. "I got to go. I'll be back in twenty minutes", he says before taking off.

Tsukushi looks up at Tsukasa with an "I told you so" look to her eye. Tsukasa laughs and puts his arm around Tsukushi.

Daisuke jogs to catch up to Hikaru. He pulls her aside to a deserted hallway where no one can hear them. "Hikaru, you asked me not to say anything to you until after graduation, so here I am."

"And? What's the verdict?"

"I don't know."

"That's it? Just I don't know?"

Daisuke notices someone trying to stay hidden but doesn't point this out to Hikaru. "It's just that I can't go to the prom. There's some things I need to do for my father that just came up so I can't go, but you can still go by yourself."

"Oh, ok." She doens't try to hide the hurt and disapointment. "I guess I wasn't going to go if you weren't then."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, I don't have any other reason to go if you didn't go with me."

"Well then, I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah, see you."

Hikaru leaves and the person in hiding comes out. A girl from Daisuke's class walks up to him. "I'm sorry but I happened to over hear. You did the right thing letting that girl down easy. She just doesn't belong with our kind."

"Yeah", Daisuke sighs.

"Will I see you at the dance then?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Hikaru walks up to the prom wearing the floor length dress she had bought a week before. She had decided to go anyway just to see what all the big deal was about this dance. There weren't many other people entering at this time since she had decided to arrive after the main crowd had gone in. The ballroom is decorated beautifully with the chandeliers twinkling in the soft light.

"Hikaru!" Hitomi waves at her with Hitoshi standing next to her. Hikaru walks over to the two and greets them.

"You look amazing", Hitomi compliments.

Hikaru mutters a thanks and compliments Hitomi and Hitoshi.

Hitoshi clears his throat. "So I guess you're wondering where Daisuke is."

"Daisuke?" she asks thourouly confused.

"Yeah, you did come as his date right?"

Hikaru regains her composure. "Why yes I did. Do you know where he is?"

Hitoshi points to a large cluster of people. "I think he's in there some where."

"Thank you", Hikaru says between clenched teeth.

She marches over to the group and squeezes in between. Sure enough, there in the center of the group is Daisuke, laughing and entertaining those around him.

"Hello, Daisuke", Hikaru spits the words like venom.

Daisuke turns around and his face goes pale as he sees Hikaru. He starts to explain but everything comes out at once making nothing understandable. The next thing he hears is a load crack as Hikaru's fist makes contact with his jaw.

"I open myself up to you and this is how you repay me?" Hikaru yells at him. "You are nothing but scum, Daisuke Doumyoji. I hate you and I never want to see your retched face ever again!" She kicks him hard in the shin before running for the exit.

Daisuke bends over and hops on one leg as he cradles his wounded leg. "Hikaru wait!" he yells to her. He tries to limp after her but only gets a couple steps before he has to stop from the pain that still resounds in his shin.

Hikaru throws the door open and sails down the steps.

"Hikaru!" Hitoshi calls out to her as he follows right behind her. She stops at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry Hikaru", Hitoshi apologizes as he closes the distance between them. "I really didn't know that Daisuke had lied to you like that."

"I know you had nothing to do with it. Daisuke made his own decision." She turns around to face him. Tears are flowing constantly down her face, her eyes already red. "And he chose to break my heart to save his own pride. It's understandable considering who he is. When it comes down to it, he values his family name above anything else. I just hope the rest of you don't turn out like him."

Hitoshi hands her a handkerchief. "Can I offer you a ride home? Hitomi has her boyfriend and Tatsuya and Masato to look after her. It won't matter if I'm gone for a while."

Hikaru takes the handkerchief and wipes her eyes. "Thanks for the offer but I'll pass. I just want to be alone right now."

"I understand."

"Do you mind if I give this back to you later?" She holds up the handkerchief.

"Keep it."

Hikaru nods and walks down the street, her feet moving sluggishly. Hitoshi watches her until she is out of view. Hitomi comes and stands next to him.

"Is she alright?"

Hitoshi shakes his head, "I don't think so. Daisuke didn't just break her heart, he tore it out and stepped on it."

"Do I need to give him some repayment?"

"No, this is a guy thing. Leave this one to Tatsuya, Masato, and I. I think the best thing you can do is watch out for Hikaru once school starts."

"Alright, let's get back inside and try to salvage the rest of the night."

The twins walk up the stairs, their feet as heavy as bricks, and go back into the ballroom.


	7. Resolutions

After a short break, classes start at Eitoku college. Talk spreads like a wildfire in the hallway about the events that took place during the prom. Daisuke is now sporting a small, healing bruise on his check. Masato, Tatsuya, and Hitoshi had given Daisuke a stern talking to the day after prom. In the end, everyone agreed not to get any parents involved as long as Daisuke made amends with Hikaru.

It was harder to say then to do. Hikaru was nearly impossible to find on campus. She made it her mission to be invisible. The few times Daisuke had seen her, she ran away and disappeared before anything could be done or said. Weeks passed like this bringing summer with it. Now there was only a week is left before summer break.

"Ah!" Daisuke yells in frustration off of the school roof. Hitoshi, Masato, Tatsuya and Hitomi are sitting behind him. "I've seen her three maybe four times since school started and she disappears within seconds. How am I suppose to apologize if I can't even talk to her?"

Hitomi rolls the bottom of her can around on the ground. "You really messed her up, you know that? Before she tried to talk to people but they wouldn't speak back. Now it's the other way around. She won't respond to anyone, she barely responds to teachers. Of course, now people just want to talk to her because they think she's the villain in this situation but we all know who that really is."

Daisuke sighs and leans on the railing. "I know, I know."

Hitomi's expression softens. "You've really been beating yourself up about this haven't you?"

"Yeah, it is all my fault." He sighs again and a breeze comes and ruffles his hair around.

Masato sets down his can and looks at Daisuke. "She really did win the bet didn't she? You truly like her."

Daisuke turns away from the rests and looks out over the roof. He rests his arms on the railing and lowers his head. "Yeah."

Tatsuya stretches his arms above his head. "You are the biggest egotistical pig in the world, you know that?"

"Yeah I do." He sighs again.

"Would you stop sighing! It's annoying the hell out of me", Hitomi covers her ears.

Daisuke whips around to face her. "Then what do you suppose I do? I don't know what to do since she won't get within ten feet of me."

Hitoshi rubs his chin, "You're going to need to do something that's not your norm." He thinks and then smiles wickedly. "Or it might be something fits just you."

Hikaru sits in her last class for the day and doodles on her notebook. She doesn't make eye contact with anyone and ignores all conversation. As the teacher calls an end to class she gets up and quickly leaves class. She heads directly to her locker to get her backpack but a white piece of paper is stuck inside.

She yanks the paper out and reads it. "You win." Her hand goes to cover her mouth as her gives a small chuckle. "What an idiot", she whispers but smiles. She then notices another piece of paper sitting on top of her backpack. She takes that one out and reads that one as well. "Meet me tonight at 7 at the back gate." She grabs her backpack and shoves her books and the notes inside before flinging it on her back.

Hikaru keeps her head up as she scans the hallways. She finally sees someone she is looking for. "Hitomi!"

Hitomi turns around and is shocked but gives Hikaru a warm smile. "Hikaru, what's up?"

"You know about it don't you? About Daisuke's note?" Hitomi nods. "I have to say I'm surprised and pleased but I'm not sure if I want to talk to him just yet."

"It's been almost two months. I think it's time you both leave it in the past and work out your problems. You may not notice it but you've left an impression on Daisuke."

"Really?"

Hitomi chuckles, "Yeah and he's been mouping around ever since prom and it's getting really pathetic. You've turned him into a blubbering whiner."

The two girls laugh. Hikaru looks at her watch. "Well, I guess we can work it out tonight. I'm going to bring my stuff home before meeting him back here."

"You're meeting him here?" Hitomi raises an eyebrow.

"I guess he came up with it on his own. He must have been thinking the same thing as you that we should talk. He wants to meet at the back gate of all places so he still hasn't quite gotten over us being seen in public together but as you said, we'll work on it. If you see him, tell him not to keep me waiting."

"Ok, I will."

Hikaru waves as she rushes off.

Later that night, Hikaru stands underneath the street lamp right by the back gate. Dark clouds roll in quickly squashing out the remaining sunlight. She looks at her watch. Seven o'clock. She taps her foot and puts her hands on her hips. "I'll give him five more minutes before I leave." She tries to keep her mind occupied and reviews what she needs to study for class.

A couple minutes later, a woman approaches her. "Are you Hikaru Tachibana?"

"Yes, who are you?"

The woman smiles, "Daisuke sent me. He got here really early and went to go get something to drink. I told him I'd go find you for him."

"Ok", Hikaru is a little skeptical. If they did miss Daisuke on the way, she knew he would wait for her.

Hikaru follows the woman into the dark campus. She is a little confused on where they are going until she notices a particular smell. The woman opens a gate and Hikaru pauses. "Isn't that the outdoor pool?" Hands shove Hikaru forward hard through the gate. The gate slams shut behind her. The man who had shoved her stands guard and the woman stands next to him. Four more people come from the pool area, two guys and two girls.

"You just don't seem to learn, Hikaru Tachibana."

Hitomi waves good bey to her friends and walks into her house. She hears the TV and follows the sound into the main living room.

"Welcome home Hitomi", Hitoshi looks up from the couch.

"Hey", Daisuke waves at her.

Hitomi looks at the clock on the wall and then back at Daisuke. "Weren't you suppose to meet Hikaru ten minutes ago?"

Daisuke looks at her confused. "No, I left the note in her locker and I'm letting her approach me once she's ready. Unless she told you something to pass on to me."

"No, she said you left two notes in her locker. One of them said to meet at seven at the back gate."

Hitoshi's face drops. "Oh, shit..." The other two look at him. "Remember what you said earlier today Hitomi? Hikaru is the villain."

Hitomi's eyes widen. "You don't think that someone would..."

Daisuke leaps over the couch and runs for the door. "You said the back gate right?"

"Yes. You better hurry Daisuke."

Hitoshi and Hitomi watch as Daisuke jumps in his car and sends the car launching down the driveway.

"I hope it makes it in time in case anyone does anything stupid." Hitomi holds onto her brother's hand.

"Me too, me too."


	8. Fear

Daisuke looks down briefly at the speedometer. He's traveling way over the speed limit but he doesn't care. Hikaru is the only thing on his mind. "Please be alright, Hikaru." He pushes down on the gas petal even more.

The group pushes Hikaru away from the gate towards the pool. The woman who had lead her here was obviously their leader. The wicked smile on her face sends chills down Hikaru's back. "I know your kind. You are the common gold digger. You're only with Doumyoji until you can get knocked up and con him to pay you off to keep quiet. Right now, you've got him in the palm of your hand, right where you want him. So tonight we're going to change your thinking and get Doumyoji back to him normal self."

Hikaru glares right back at her. "And just what are you planning on doing?"

"Oh don't worry, we're more mature then we were in high school. This is going to scar you more mentally then physically. There's something I heard from an old classmate of yours. He wasn't easy to track down but he was very helpful. He said that when you were in second grade, you had a near death experience when you almost drowned. You can swim just fine but that experience has left you with an extreme fear of deep water. Isn't that right?"

Hikaru clenches her fists. She doesn't want them to see her fist shaking. Rain starts falling and slaps the cement deck.

The leader calls the guys forward. "Everyone should over come their fears."

Hikaru runs as fast as she can but the whole pool is fenced in and all the exits are locked. The only way to get out would be to take a chance and climb the fence. She runs full out at the chain link fence and leaps up as high as she can to get a head start. She gets a few steps up before the men grab a hold of her pant legs and drag her back down. She fights them, kicking and thrashing around to try and lose their hold on her but her attempt is useless. Her fingers slip off the fence and she falls into the men's waiting hands. The grab her arms and legs and carry her over to the pool. Hikaru continues to try and escape, kicking, punching, and scratching, all failing.

"Tell us how the water is", the man at her head asks and the three of them toss her into the deepest part of the pool.

The frigid water brings a shock wave of chills through Hikaru's body. She sinks halfway to the bottom and panic sets in. She tries to remember how to swim but her mind goes completely blank. She can think of nothing but panic and survival. She claws at the direction she thinks the surface, her legs thrashing around trying to kick. After what seems like years, Hikaru breaks the surface of the water and gasps for breath. The air tears down her throat sending needles and pins down to her lungs. Her arms and legs don't seem to work together but she somehow manages to keep her head above the water.

The leader struts over to the side of the pool and watches Hikaru struggle in the water. "Will you leave Doumyoji alone? You only have to agree to leave him alone and then we'll pull you out of there."

Hikaru's teeth chatter from the cold as she yells back, "N-n-no!" She starts moving her arms trying to remember how to stroke and she paddles to the wall.

"Have it your way then. Hey, Hikaru, have you touched the bottom yet?"

Hikaru's feet drop down and confirm to her brain that the bottom is no where near the surface. Her legs give out, there is no more connection between her legs and her brain. Even more panic sets in and she starts to hyperventilate. Her arms splash around trying desperately to keep her head above water. She bobs up and down in the water. Pain sets in her arms as fatigue sets in. The wall is almost within her grasp as she fights even harder. The pain in her arms is too much and she takes one final breath before she stops all movement and starts to sink.

Two pair of hands clasp onto her wrists and yank her out of the water and onto the deck. Hikaru coughs up a little bit of water and replenishes her lungs with air. Her wrists cry out in pain from the force used to get her out of the pool. They drop her wrists and she collapses on the deck.

The leader crosses her arms and stares down at Hikaru. "Do you agree to leave Doumyoji alone?"

Hikaru meets the woman's eyes. "N-never", she spits out.

A crack of lightning shoots across the sky above them. The leader swears. "We can't put her back in the water now. We can't have her die." A twisted smile crosses her face. "Let's bring her out of the rain." The two men who had pulled her out of the water, take hold of her wrists again and drag her to the overhang from the locker rooms. Hikaru is too weak to try to fight back anymore. The two men prop her up against the wall. All six of her assailants gather around her in a semi-circle. The leader crosses her arms across her chest with the twisted smile still planted on her face. "I change my mind. We aren't more mature then we were in high school. Boys, you can do whatever you want, have fun. Girls, let's leave them be." The other women get the same twisted smile and the men's eyes fill with ravenous delight.

The men close in the distance on her. Hikaru pleads with her body to respond, to get up and run or fight, anything, but she doesn't get any response. She clenches her teeth and closes her eyes as tears mix in with the water running from her hair. She focuses on the rain pounding on the concrete and the thunder booming and waits.

Finally, she feels as a pair of hands come in contact with her clothes and skin and shutters against the touch. She feels her body rise of the ground and becomes extremely confused. The arms cradle her cautiously as if she's made of glass and carry her. She feels the slight rocking as the person takes step after step. She slowly cracks open her eyes and tries to make them focus.

Daisuke gazes down at her. Relief sets in on his face, his curls unraveling and framing his face.

"Dai...suke?" she whispers.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you ever again, I swear."

She hears a click as a door open and Daisuke sets her in the passenger seat.

"Please don't take me home. I can't let my mom..." she pleads.

Daisuke strokes her cheek and gives her a weak smile. "Alright. Now sleep."

She nods and closes her eyes. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him but they could all wait.

Daisuke runs over to the divers side and gets in. He starts the car and turns on the heater to warm Hikaru. He pushes the speed limit but doesn't go as fast as before. He decides the best place to go is back where he came from and pulls up in the Mimasaka driveway. He shuts off the engine and gets out hurrying over to get Hikaru. She is still fast asleep and doesn't stir as he takes her out. He carries her up to the front door where Hitoshi and Hitomi are waiting, the rain is still beating down.

Hitomi holds open the door for him. "Take her to the main guest bedroom. I'll call Uncle Eiji to come over and then I'll bring up some clean clothes." She bits her lower lip.

Daisuke, not even having to look up, notices her pause. "I'll take care of her until Eiji gets here." He walks upstairs to the guest room without saying anything else, Hitomi follows him and opens the door for him and closes it behind him.

Daisuke takes Hikaru directly to the bathroom and walks her into the shower.

She grips his shirt but doesn't open her eyes. "Don't leave me."

He holds her closer. "I won't." He turns on the hot water and lets it run over the two of them. He slowly slides down the wall and sits with Hikaru across his lap. She clings to him and starts to cry into his chest. His hold on her doesn't waver and he lets her cry. The hot water washes over the two of them, the only warmth on such a cold night.

* * *

A long chapter but so much drama! I wanted to add more but I just like that last line so much I thought it was a good place to stop. This is the chapter I've been waiting for because about a week ago, my friend drew a picture for me of this chapter of Daisuke carrying Hikaru in the pouring rain. It's really awesome and I've been wanting to share it with everyone since she made it. I can't post the direct link but you can go on deviantart . com and search "Hana Yori Dango rescue" and it will be the only search found. Otherwise, if that doesn't work, email me or send me a message and I'll send you the link directly.


	9. Confessions

Daisuke, Hitomi, and Hitoshi sit and wait in the hall outside of the guest bedroom while Eiji examines Hikaru. Daisuke looks at the floor while Hitomi and Hitoshi look back and forth between Daisuke and the bedroom door. Hitoshi glances down at his watch briefly, wondering how much longer it was going to take. Then, the door opens and Eiji slips out before delicately closing the door. All three of them scamper to their feet to receive Eiji's news.

"She seems to be just a little shaken up. Don't worry, I'm not going to ask details since it's better if I didn't know. She just need lots of sleep right now. I gave her something to prevent her from getting sick from the cold. Is there anything else I should know about?" He looks at them each individually. "All right then. I won't say anything to your parents just like I said but I hope that you do. Plus, Hitomi, Hitoshi, your parents are suppose to be home, correct?"

Hitoshi nods, "They had some sort of benefit to go to tonight so they won't be back until morning."

Eiji nods in understanding. "Alright then, I'll expect you all to make sure she gets her sleep." Eiji passes Daisuke and puts a hand on his shoulder. "She's fighting to stay awake as it is but she insisted on talking to you. Be quick about it." Eiji leaves.

Daisuke turns to the twins. Hitoshi sighs, "I'll call your house and let them know you're staying here for the night and we'll make sure the two of you aren't disturbed tomorrow morning."

"No funny business!" Hitomi adds.

Daisuke snorts softly in laughter. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us just yet. You're going to have to explain everything to our parents and then your tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yeah," he sighs. Daisuke can't wait any longer and goes into the bedroom. Hikaru is sitting up in the bed wearing the clothes Hitomi had provided. Her head perks up as Daisuke comes in. He hurries over to the bed in a few long strides so she won't attempt to get out of bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed so he is facing her. "I'm so sorry."

Hikaru moans in frustration. "Stop apologizing, it's getting annoying already. You are capable of saying 'I'm sorry', I can see that so you don't have to tell me every single time you see me."

"I'm..."

"No!" She puts a finger over his lips to silence him. "I said no more. Now just nod your head." He obeys and nods his head, her finger still glued to his lips. They maintain eye contact for a few minutes before Hikaru realizes her finger is still on Daisuke's mouth. She snaps her hand back and blushes.

"Eiji said that you need to sleep. So please rest now. Hitoshi, Hitomi, and I will take care of everything. You don't need to worry about anything. Good night." He turns to stand up off the bed but is pulled back. He looks at his back and sees Hikaru has a firm grasp on the back of his shirt. "Hikaru..." he sounds like he is scolding a child for misbehaving.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me. I understood when Dr. Okawahara was here but now... now... I don't want to be alone. I don't want you to leave me anymore." Her face is twisted in pain and sadness.

Daisuke sighs, "I thought I might try to let you sleep better but I guess that's not the case." He crosses his legs to take off the slippers Hitoshi had lent him before sliding over onto the bed with Hikaru.

Hikaru lies down on her side and Daisuke lies right next to her. He wraps his arms around her and she snuggles up to his chest. She inhales deeply. "Promise me you'll still be here when I wake up."

He kisses to top of her head. "I'm not going any where tonight but right here."

"Daisuke?" Her voice is slurred and her breathing is slow and even as she drifts to sleep.

"Hmm?"

"I love you..." the end of the sentence drifts off as she falls to sleep.

Daisuke kisses her head again. "I know, I know." He pauses. "I love you too, Hikaru." He closes his eyes and falls asleep as well with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

Hikaru yawns and blinks into the sunlight streaming in through the window. She is now laying on her back as well as Daisuke but his arm is still wrapped tightly around her. She sits up and watches him sleeping and giggles when he snores. It is now that she notices that the shirt he is wearing isn't buttoned leaving his chest bare and exposed. She looks at him with curious eyes and watches as his chest rises and falls with each breath. She glances up at his face. His eyes are still closed and he is still snoring every few breaths. A goofy grin spreads across her face as she softly traces the outline of his muscles on his chest with her fingers, taking in all the details.

"I think this would count as sexual harrasment."

Hikaru squeaks in surprise and pulls her hands back but Daisuke grabs them and pulls her down so she falls onto his chest then hugs her tightly to keep her there.

He chuckles, "Didn't I tell you I wouldn't let you go?"

"But that was last night."

"What if I still don't want to let you go?"

She stares up at him looking deep into his eyes trying to find the truth in them. She sighs and looks away when the need to blink becomes overwhelming. She rest her head back down on his chest and listens to his heart beat. The steady rhythm keeps her calm. Her only sense of time is the number of beats of Daisuke's heart. After a while, his heart rate picks up.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes?" She keeps listening to his heart beat.

"Summer vacation is coming up in less then a week." His heart beats faster still. "There's a beach house my family part owns. Would you be interested in staying the summer there with me? We can leave whenever you want, if you'll go."

Hikaru bits her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing. Daisuke's increasing heart rate was giving away just how nervous he was. "Tomorrow."

"What?" Daisuke sits up slightly so he can make sure he heard her clearly.

Hikaru rolls over so she is looking directly at Daisuke. "Let's leave tomorrow."

Daisuke takes a minute to before responding with a smile, "Tomorrow it is then."


	10. A New Start

Daisuke sighs as he stops his car in the Doumyoji driveway. He was grateful that Akira and Karin didn't want an explanation, they were just glad that everything was alright now. After breakfast, he had taken Hikaru home to explain to her mother and pack. He was now prepared to tell everything to his parents, if they were home. He could easily wait until the end of summer when he got back or never. He didn't even know how to explain or exactly what to explain to them but he had to tell them something about his relationship with Hikaru.

He gets out of the car and walks inside. He wonders around the house trying to find someone. The staff greet him as he passes but then go back to their work. After searching the house and asking the staff he finds out that his siblings had left for school already and that his parents had flown back to New York. Releif washes over him when he realizes he gets more time to figure out what he's going to tell his family. He goes to his room and packs a suit case. The beach house had some essentials that remained there but that wasn't quite enough for him since he was going to be there with Hikaru and not his family and closest friends.

He finds a pad of paper and a pen and scrawls out a quick messege for his brother and sister telling them where he was going. Yasuhiro was more then capable of watching over the house and Reiko and he would relish the chance to be in charge. If his parents ever came back over the summer, which they might, they could call him if he was needed. He leaves the note with the head maid, who doesn't ask about the suit case, and leaves.

When he gets back to Hikaru's house, he gets out and waits. He was a little earlier then he had told Hikaru. Ten minutes later, Hikaru comes out carring two large suitcases. Daisuke tries to mask his snickering.

"What?" she glares at him. "We can't all be like you and get a new outfit whenever the one we're wearing gets dirty and you are not going out to buy me a completely new wardrobe either."

He grins micheviously, "Alright but I am obligated to buy you a new swim suite if I do not like the one you have."

Hikaru sticks her tongue out at him and he comes over to help her with her luggage still chuckling.

They get in the car and Daisuke turns to Hikaru as she's buckling her seat belt. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Her head snaps up. "You better have your foot on that gas peddle in five seconds otherwise I'll start walking."

"Do you even know where it is?" he laughs.

"I'll find it eventually."

He holds her hand and kisses it. "Let's go then." He puts the car into gear and drives straight to the beach house.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daisuke asks a little worried.

"Yes", Hikaru holds out her hand for Daisuke to take. "As long as you don't let go."

"Hold onto my hand tightly", a woman behind them says to the man next to her.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to worry about. That's why it's called the Leap of Faith ", he responds.

Hukaru looks back at the couple. "Unless you have a fear of deep water like I do."

Hikaru and Daisuke take off running and jump off the small cliff landing in the water almost twenty feet below. The water pulls and pushes them down and away from each other. Daisuke tightens his grip on Hikaru's and the two of them kick to the surface, their hands come out still clasped together. Jumpers who had already gone and where now waiting on the shore and those waiting to go on the cliff clap and cheer.

Hikaru had suggested the cliff after hearing the local legend about the cliff. It was said that anyone who jumped off the cliff together holding hands and came back up still holding hands had the strongest of trust and faith in the other person, thus giving the cliff it's name. It was a huge attraction to couples, friends, and thrill seekers alike.

Daisuke pulls Hikaru next to him. "I think we better not test your strength anymore and head into shore."

"Why? I'm fine. I'm swimming aren't I?" she gives him a small smile.

"You're shaking like crazy and the water is warm, that's why." Hikaru nods and her and Daisuke kick into shore, still holding hands.

They find their belongings that they had left on the beach and sit on their towels and watch others jump, clapping for those who are still holding hands.

The couple who were behind them in line waiting to jump off the cliff come over to them on the beach. They too had also done the jump successfully.

The woman bounces up and down next to the man. "That was really something watching the two of you. I can't believe you would jump with a fear of deep water! That is so cool."

Hikaru blushes, "I've been getting use to deeper water since I've been here but the fear isn't gone yet. I just really wanted to prove my faith in Daisuke." She look to Daisuke with a big grin on her face.

The man puts his arm around the woman. "How long have you been here for? Is there an occation you two are here for or is it just for fun? Aiko and I are celebrating our engagement."

Daisuke and Hikaru look at each other. Neither of them know quite how to respond to the question. Hikaru answers, "We're spending the summer here making up for lost time. We've been here for, what, three weeks now?"

Aiko melts, "That's so romantic. I wish you the both the best of luck and hope you stay as happy as you both look."

Hikaru blushes again, "Thank you. Congratulations on your engagement."

The couple thank them before leaving. Hikaru sighs as she watches them walk away hand in hand. Daisuke puts his arm around Hikaru and pulls her in next to him. She rests her head on his shoulder and they sit there until the sun sets.

"Hikaru, I love you."

"I know. I love you too, Daisuke."

Daisuke turns his head and meets Hikaru's waiting lips with his own. When the sun finally sets completely, they gather their belonging and make the trip back to the beach house. No one was there since Daisuke had given the staff the summer off. They grab a quick bite to eat from the kitchen before going upstairs to their bedroom. Hikaru goes into the adjoining bathroom while Daisuke changes in the bedroom.

The bathroom door opens and Daisuke looks up and freezes, his eyes growing wide. Hikaru walks out wearing only a short bathrobe.

"Wow..." is the only thing that Daisuke can think to say.

Hikaru glides over to him and stands directly in front of him, no hesitation.

Daisuke shakes his head trying to bring his vocabulary back to him, his eyes wandering everywhere. Finally, he puts one hand on the side of her face and strokes her cheek. His eyes meet hers. "Are... Are you sure about this? I'm not going to rush you if you don't want..."

"If I have to wait any longer, I will force myself on you."

He takes a step forward to close the distance between them and puts his other hand on the other side of her face as he kisses her.

Hikaru undoes the button on Daisuke's pants. He doesn't have a shirt on so it makes one less article of clothing that needs to be removed. She then unties her bathrobe and shrugs it off. They inch their way to the bed. Hikaru lays down on the bed with Daisuke assisting. His attempt doesn't go as smoothly as he trips and falls onto the bed. Hikaru bursts out laughing and is joined by Daisuke's laughter after he gets over his embarrassment. He crawls back over to Hikaru and starts the kiss where they left off, the intensity raising dramatically.

"Daisuke...wait." Hikaru says between kisses.

He ignores her.

"Wait... wait... wait!" She pushes him away.

"What?!" his annoyance is obvious.

She clears her throat. "Do you have a condom?" she asks raising one eye brow.

He turns red, "Oh!"

Hikaru chuckles and turns to reach into the side table drawer where she tears off a condom from the strip. "Thank me later." She hands him the condom. "Don't rush yourself. We have all night."

Daisuke snickers as he finishes putting it on. "That we do, plus the rest of the summer." He grins mischievously at her. "Now, where were we?"


	11. Bonus: Twenty Five Years and Going

"Tsukasa are you listening to me?" Tsukushi asks her husband. The noise from the New York city streets comes in from the open window. Tsukushi shuts the window and shutters as she looks down at the street far below.

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry can you repeat that again?" He looks up from his computer.

Tsukushi sighs, "This explains why you don't have any idea what's going on with your son."

"What? Which son?"

"Daisuke. It seems he's been going out with a girl in his class."

Tsukasa chuckles, "That's my son. Just like his father."

"Unfortunately", Tsukushi mumbles under her breath. "Anyway, I had asked you if you can get done with your work here earlier so we can go home tomorrow."

Tsukasa rests his chin on his folded hands. "I think I can do that but I might need a little encouragement..."

Tsukushi throws a small booklet at him. "You are a pervert, you know that."

Tsukasa laughs, "Yes, but you married me."

"I know." Tsukushi leans in and kisses him. "That's all the encouragement you're getting." She picks up a stack of papers off the desk. "I'll make arrangements for our flight tomorrow, then the next day is your twenty fifth high school reunion, and then a few days after that, Daisuke and the others have graduation and prom."

Tsukasa leans back in his chair. "Don't say that it makes me feel old."

"You are old", Tsukushi points out.

"You're only a year younger then me."

Tsukushi sticks her tongue out at him and leaves the room snickering.

* * *

The plane lands smoothly and taxis down the runway. Tsukasa and Tsukushi get out and get into a waiting limo that takes them to the Doumyoji mansion.

Tsukushi looks out the window and sighs, "Home..."

The limo stops and someone opens the door. Tsukushi and Tsukasa get out. Tsukushi stretches and inhales deeply. "I've missed it here."

"Mom! Dad!" Reiko yells out in joy as she runs to her parents.

Tsukushi opens her arms wide to hug her daughter, "I've missed you so much, sweetie." The top of Reiko's head is right under Tsukushi's chin. Tsukushi kisses the top of Reiko's head before letting her go to hug Tsukasa.

"Hi, mom." Yasuhiro and Daisuke greet her.

"You too", Tsukushi adds. "You two aren't too old to still hug your mother, are you?"

"Of course not", Yasuhiro hugs her. Yasuhiro had now surpassed Tsukushi in height by a few inches.

Daisuke takes his turn to welcome his mother as well.

"And what about me?" Tsukasa asks. "I'll settle for a handshake if that's the case." Yasuhiro gives Tsukasa a manly hug while Daisuke opts for the handshake. Daisuke is almost as tall as Tsukasa.

Reiko takes Tsukasa's hand and looks up at him. "Do you have work to do or are you going anywhere tonight?"

Tsukasa smiles at his daughter, "No, we're yours for the whole night."

Reiko bounces up and down as she lets slip a tiny squeal of joy. "Dad, there's a new movie that you have to see. It is so awesome!"

Tsukasa laughs nervously, "If its another slasher film we might have to wait until your mother and your brothers go to bed. I think the last one traumatized them a little." In response, Tsukushi, Daisuke, and Yasuhiro shutter.

The family spends the night together catching up and settling in. Tsukushi, Daisuke, and Yasuhiro excuse themselves as Tsukasa and Reiko prepare to watch the movie. After the movie is over, Reiko and Tsukasa go to bed as well.

Tsukasa walks into the master bedroom and finds Tsukushi sitting up in bed reading.

"How was the movie?"

"Gruesome." He leans down to kiss her.

"She scares me sometimes. She's turning into you more and more every day."

"Is that a bad thing", he calls out from the large walk in closet as he changes and listens to Tsukushi.

Tsukushi sighs, "Sometime I think it is. Her competitiveness and her short temper are not a good combination."

Tsukasa walks over to the bed and climbs in next to Tsukushi. "We'll just have to wait and hope she finds someone who can put a stop to her temper like you did for me. When I was her age, I was just starting to become the devil I was in high school."

"You're not helping. Just look how you turned out."

"Hey!" Tsukasa throws his pillow at her.

Tsukushi laughs as she turns off the light. "Good night, love." She snuggles up next to him and they fall asleep arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

"No, no, no. I'm almost ready I just can't remember where I put my earrings", Tsukushi says into the phone.

"Mom?" Reiko asks politely.

"Of course I'll be there on time, Shigeru. The only one I'm worried about is Rui but I'm sure Susume will drag him there if necessary."

"Mom?" Reiko says a little more urgently.

Tsukushi covers the mouth piece with her hand. "What is it? I'm on the phone and I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry."

Reiko points to the top of Tsukushi's jewelry box. A pair of diamond earrings are sitting there.

Tsukushi takes them and blushes. "Thank you." Reiko smiles back. "Yes, Shigeru, I'm ready now. I'll be there in about thirty minutes." Tsukushi covers her face with her free hand and groans. "You just had to bring that up didn't you. Of course I'll be wearing a dress this time." Tsukushi sighs at the memory. She listens for a second and laughs. "Could you think of anything else? Doumyoji's always have to make an entrance. Yes, see you soon." Tsukushi hangs up the phone and puts on her earrings.

"Mom, why do you always wear that necklace?" Reiko gazes at the necklace.

Tsukushi touches the small Saturn charm. "It was the first gift your father ever gave me. He had the whole night set up. We were here at this house and he took me out on his balcony where he had a telescope set up pointed directly at Saturn. It was quite romantic. This necklace is one of the things that made me realize how much I loved your father. No matter how many times I lost it, it always came back to me. It was a link between the two of us."

Reiko rolls her eyes.

Tsukushi laughs, "You may not understand now but you will when it happens to you."

"You look beautiful mom."

"Thank you. I guess I should get going now so I don't keep everyone waiting." Tsukushi kisses Reiko on the forehead and leaves. Daisuke went to go check in at the company and was going to meet her at the dance later. The car eventually pulls to a stop in front of the familiar building where the high school prom was held at. She gets out herself not wanting to inconvenience the already busy valets.

Tsukushi walks up the stairs ignoring the press who are trying to get her photo or an interview and thanks the man who hold open the door for her. She looks around the room in aw. It looks exactly the way it did when she was here for prom twenty five years ago.

"What is your name ma'am?" A man with a clip board asks.

"Tsukushi Doumyoji."

He flips through the pages muttering her name as he looks for it. "I'm sorry ma'am but I can't seem to find your name on the list."

Tsukushi clenches her fists, "They wouldn't! No, maybe they would. Then how about Tsukushi Makino?"

The man stares in surprise at his list. "Yes, Tsukushi Makino is on the list. Was there some mistake that was made? I can get it fixed."

Tsukushi waves it off. "No, it's alright. My friends are just playing a practical joke on me. Thanks anyway."

"Enjoy the evening."

She struts into the main room and looks around for her target. It isn't hard to find their location, all she has to do is find out where everyone keeps staring. She saunters over to the small group. All the eyes in the room shift from the group to her and new whispers start up. The group notices and looks to see what the new commotion is.

"You guys never grow up do you?"

Rui, Soujirou, Akira, and Kazuya all stare at her.

"Wow!"

"Tsukushi, you look amazing."

"You haven't aged a day."

"It's looks like you're eighteen again."

She places her hands on her hips. "I guess it's fitting for the name you put down for me."

The men break out into laughter. "We thought you would get a kick out of that."

"Tsukushi!" Karin, Yuki, Susume, Sakurako, Shigeru, and Eiji walk up behind her.

"What did they do now?" Shigeru asks.

"They put down my maiden name in the registry."

Sakarako laughs, "Actually, I was the one who made the switch. They just made the suggestion."

Yuki looks around. "Where's Tsukasa?"

Tsukushi sighs, "You know him. He most likely got caught up at work and is going to make a grand entrance."

Kazuya clears his throat and holds out a hand to Tsukushi. "If you don't mind, can I have this dance?"

Tsukushi casts a quick glance at Sakurako who yells, "Go!" and pushes Tsukushi forward. Tsukushi takes Kazuya's hand and follows him onto the dance floor. The others follow them each with someone they didn't come with, Soujirou with Karin, Rui with Shigeru, Akira with Susume, and Eiji with Sakurako. Yuki decides to sit the dance out.

Tsukushi smiles at Kazuya. "This sure brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"I think this whole night is about memories."

They keep dancing and switch partners. When Tsukushi had danced with everyone, she decides to take a break and goes to get a drink. She stands at the counter and sips her drink watching the other couples dancing. Then the lights dim and the music slows down.

"Ladies and gentlemen", the announcer gets everyones attention. "It is now that time during the night where we ask all the men to grab their lady for the couple's dance." A slow song starts to play. All the couples on the floor are dancing close together. Tsukushi sighs.

"May I have this dance?"

Tsukushi looks up at Tsukasa. "It's about time." She sets down her empty glass and takes his arm and walk out onto the dance floor. They begin to rock back and forth with the beat, bodies pressed together. "I honestly was doubting if you really were going to come or not."

"You know how much I like to make my appearance. I'd never bail on you."

The anouncer begins to talk over the music. "We'd now like to recognize those who have been together the longest. We're going to call out numbers. When we get to the number higher then how long you've been married, we ask that you leave the floor. So we'll start by asking those who are not married to leave the dance floor."

The announcer continues to call out numbers one by one starting at one and working up. Finally he call out nineteen. "Wow, it looks like we only have three couples left. Twenty?" One of the couples leaves. "Twenty one?"

Akira and Karin leave the dance floor. Karin whispers to Tsukushi as she passes them, "Congratulation." Tsukasa and Tsukushi are the only ones left on the dance floor.

"Congradulations to our winners. Tsukasa and Tsukushi Doumyoji!" Cheers and appleause erupt.

Tsukasa spins Tsukushi around and drops her into a dip.

"Woah!" Tsukushi hangs onto Tsukasa not expecting the dip. "Showoff."

"I'm just showing off my lovely wife."

He pulls her up slowly and Tsukushi kisses him as she comes up. "Here's to Twenty five more years."


	12. Last Chance

Note: This is the last chapter for Hikaru and Daisuke. There will be a chapter after this about Reiko and then it will be over and done with. I would have gotten this chapter out soon but I had a problem. I had half of it written when, not paying attention, I did something stupid without saving and lost a good hour worth of work. It just makes me mad a frustrated because, it might not seem important, but there are certain little things I can't remember when I rewrote it that just put me off. I remember all the major lines but certain word choices seem off now and it doesn't seem as great as it did the first time. But it's all my fault because of my stupid mistake (which I won't make again since I'm saving every 30 seconds). lol.

* * *

Hikaru gazes out the passenger car window as they return back to Tokyo. A lot had happened over the summer. Hikaru blushes at the thought of the romantic memories made at the beach house.

The car pulls to a stop at a light and Hikaru glances over at Daisuke. He looks back. "Are you ready to go back to classes?"

She groans, "I'm never ready for class. It always seems like I'm forgetting something and I procrastinate too much."

Daisuke smiles and takes her hand as the light turns green. They drive straight to campus and park and get out.

Hikaru skips toward the main entrance but stops to look behind her. She frowns when she sees Daisuke stopped a few steps behind her. "What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"

"Well...um...it's just that..." He looks around at all the people staring at him and whispering. News of his arrival would be all over campus with in minutes.

Hikaru scoffs at him, "I get it. You don't want to be seen with me in public but in private is perfectly fine, is that it?"

"I have a duty to uphold my family name. I can't shame them, not because of selfishness."

Hikaru laughs mockingly, "You think you're being selfish? You idiot." She looks at him filled with hurt. "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art though Romeo?" She turns and shuffles away, her feet scraping the ground.

Daisuke stands there depressed for a minute before walking through the gate.

"You truly are an idiot."

"Mom?! What are you doing here?"

Tsukushi stands with her arms crossed glaring up at him. Yasuhiro and Reiko are standing next to her. "I though I raised you to be better then this."

"I assumed this is what you would have wanted me to do. Dad..."

"Your father almost gave up everything for me." The children stare at her shocked. "Oh, we didn't tell you, did we? I guess that year was so chaotic that it all kind of got mixed together. During the first year that we started going out, I was literally homeless for a while. My parents and brother had moved away to make money to support the family and so I could continue to go to Etoku. Kaede wasn't too happy about the fact that we were going out and tried to do anything and everything to get me to never see Tsukasa again. It finally got to the point that your father was willing to give up the Doumyoji name just so he could be with me. As you can tell, that didn't happen. The rest is history." She gives Daisuke her motherly smile. "You

Yasuhiro steps forward. "Don't you remember the last thing she said? Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name." Daisuke looks at him dumb founded. "It's Shakespeare! How the heck did you get into college?!" He crosses his arms and turns away mumbling.

Tsukushi holds back a chuckle from Yasuhiro's comment and continues. "Daisuke, for the next ten minutes, you're no longer a Doumyoji. You're just Daisuke."

Daisuke is beyond confused. "What do you mean I'm not a Doumyoji? Of course I'm a Doumyoji."

Yasuhiro barks at his brother, "What she means is to stop thinking like an heir and start thinking like a man and go and get your woman."

"I wouldn't put it quite like that", Tsukushi says monotoned. She changes her tone as she turns back to Daisuke. "Daisuke, if you really have feelings for her, show it to everyone and don't be afraid."

Daisuke smiles, "Thank you, mom."

"Later tonight you, your father and I are going to have a very long talk about our past and where you were the entire summer." She smiles at him with wickedness coated underneath. He shudders and turns to run after Hikaru.

Yasuhiro sigh, "Is it really possible for someone to be that oblivious?"

Tsukushi laughs, "You're one to talk."

"Wha...What do you mean?" Yasuhiro stutters.

"You and Izumi, that's what I mean."

"There's nothing going on between...", he tries to explain.

Tsukushi interrupts, "We, your father, aunts and uncles, and I, all have bets on who confesses first and when."

"Everyone?!" Yasuhiro freaks out.

Tsukushi grabs Reiko's hand and walks with her to the car. "Reiko, promise me you won't follow your brothers."

"Of course. Plus it also helps that I always say what's on my mind."

"That's my girl! Now that we found Daisuke, let's go home."

"Wait!" Yasuhiro jogs to keep up with them. "What is the wager?!"

Daisuke runs full out trying to remember the way he saw Hikaru go. He dodges people and things in his mad dash. He finally spots her in the main courtyard. "Hikaru!"

She stops breifly before continuing. He yells again, "HIKARU!" He reaches out and snatches her hand. He pulls her around to face him and before she can say anything, kisses her.

The courtyard is filled with women's cries and yells. Some express their frustration while others simply cry at this new development.

He pulls back first, "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Hikaru smiles sarcastically at him, "I guess you're not as dumb as I thought you were."

He scratches his head, a lopsided grin on his face. "You can thank my mom for that. She's the one who put me straight."

"You're mother?!"

He chuckles hesitantly, "It's a long story and I'm going to be getting the rest of it tonight but it looks like my family won't be a problem." He holds out a hand to her. "Will you officially be the girlfriend of Daisuke Doumyoji?"

She takes his hand. "I guess", she laughs.

"Now, I believe it's my turn to take _you_ out on a date. Got any plans for Saturday?"

* * *

Daisuke Doumyoji, wearing a suite, sits at a table at Aurelie with several other business men and women. He had started working at the company soon after his college graduation and made quick progress. He had technically taken over the company from his father but it hadn't been made official yet. Tsukasa and Tsukushi were now able to spend all of their time at home. Daisuke only spent a week a month at the New York branch since he preferred working from home.

"Mr. Doumyoji", one of the women addresses him. "I've heard many great things about your accomplishments and you're still considered young compared to most these days. You're running one of the worlds greatest companies by yourself at the age of thirty."

Daisuke laughs, "I'm not thirty quite yet. I believe you got the invitation to my birthday party, if I'm correct."

"Yes, you're wife is throwing the party for you, is she not?"

Another man jumps into the conversation. "Yes, I've heard many great compliments about you're wife but have yet to meet her."

Daisuke grins and calls over the waiter, he whispers to the waiter and the waiter bows and leaves. A few minutes later, the head chef appears. "I was told someone wanted to see me?"

"That would be me", Daisuke announces. "The meal wasn't is good as it normally is, it was lacking something. Frankly, my wife can do better."

"Is that so? Then the next time you can cook for yourself." She grins wickedly at him.

He snickers, "I would like to introduce you all to the head chef here and my wife, Hikaru Doumyoji." Hikaru bows.

"Mrs. Doumyoji, it's quite an accomplishment to be named head chef in, if I may say so, the best restaurant in Japan."

"Thank you. It wasn't easy. My predicessior was my mother and she never went easy on my. I think she even pushed me harder. She is now the owner of Aurelie. It was a pleasure meeting you all but I must get back to the kitchen now."

Hikaru leaves and the group finishes their dinner. Everyone but Daisuke leaves as the restaurant is closing. Once she is finished and changed, Hikaru joins her husband.

Daisuke gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "By the way, where is your mother now?"

Hikaru sighs, "I think she was in India looking for some more spices for the restaurant. She's always insisting on finding the freshest of ingredients herself."

"Mama! Papa!" A little girl comes running over to them. Hikaru scoops her up in her arms.

"Chiyoko, where are Grandma and Grandpa?"

"We're right here." Tsukasa and Tsukushi walking in arm in arm right behind Chiyoko. "We better hurry or we're going to miss the plane."

"Mother, it's our plane. I doubt it will leave with out us." Yasuhiro follows in behind them. Izumi is standing next to him with an infant in her arms.

"It's best to never be late anyway."

"Tsukushi", Hikaru gets her attention. "Could you make sure the plane is stocked with food?"

Tsukushi smiles and nods. "Of course." Tsukushi and Tsukasa lead the way out.

Daisuke looks at Hikaru and reaches out for Chiyoko who leaps into his arms. "Is everything ok?"

Hikaru nods, "Your son is very demanding though."

"We don't know for sure if the baby is a boy or a girl yet."

She rubs the slight bulge in her stomach. "Oh. I know it's a boy. He has the same appetite that you do and is making me eat twice as much as Chiyoko did."

He kisses her cheek again. "If you say so. We better catch up before my mother decides to leave us behind. I don't think Reiko would like it if we missed her wedding."

"I know, I know." She latches onto his unused arm, the other one supporting Chiyoko, and rests her head on his shoulder.

Daisuke kisses Chiyoko's forehead and then Hikaru's. "My girls..."


	13. Off the Leash

Note: This is the last chapter in Footprints. This time it's all about Reiko. Sorry about the long wait but I've been busy with school so I haven't been able to sit down and work on this last chapter. For those who do not know, Hime means Princess.

* * *

Reiko sits at her desk smiling at the people around her. Her uniform is neat and pressed and the sides of her long hair are pinned back. Her posture is perfect as well as her manner of speech. "Thank you all so much. It wasn't anything, really. I just gave the welcoming speech for our class."

A boy across from her answers, "This is big news. Everyone in school is talking about you, Hime. You have the attention of all the upperclassmen and it's only the first day of our freshman year of high school."

The girl on her right addresses the boy. "Tomeo, who do you think you are talking about. Reiko is none other then the only daughter of the Doumyoji's."

Reiko pleads, "Fujiko, please, you're embarrasing me."

Tomeo laughs, "You get embarrassed so easily. That's what makes you so perfect, Hime." He winks at her.

"I thought Reiko told you not to call her 'hime'", the girl on Reiko's left informs Tomeo.

The last girl in their group pouts her lower lip, "Chiyo, that's rude."

Chiyo glares at the girl, "But it is Reiko's wish, Ai."

Fujiko leans over and wraps her arms around Reiko's shoulders. "Stop fighting you two. Can't you see you're making Reiko feel uncomfortable?"

Ai glares at Fujiko, "Do you think that you have to defend Reiko or something?"

A boy walks past the group and laughs mockingly. "Reiko Hime doesn't need anyone to defend her. She has a clear mind of her own and I'm sure right now she's thinking not what you would expect her to be thinking. Isn't that right, Hime?"

"Renjiro, I suggest you leave right now," Tomeo says it more as a command.

Renjiro nods his head at Reiko before leaving. Reiko watches him secretly debating just how much he really knew about her.

* * *

Reiko slides into the car and her driver shuts the door. She sighs and takes the pins out of her hair and runs her fingers through it. She kicks off her shoes and puts her feet up on the seat to lounge out. "Finally!"

"Another hard day, Miss?" the driver asks.

She stares out the window. "Just the same bullshit I go through everyday, nothing new."

"I see."

Her cellphone rings. "Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Sis! I got the tickets for tonight", Yasuhiro's voice comes from the other end.

"Really?!" Reiko jerks up in excitement. "You are the greatest ever, Hiro!"

"It's not a problem. Should I just meet you at the concert?"

Reiko thinks for a second before agreeing on the time and place then hangs up the phone.

Soon the car pulls up into the Doumyoji driveway and Reiko hurries off to her room. She throws open her closet door and browses through her clothes. Half of her clothes are nice and proper clothes, the ones she wears to family events, the other half are rocker clothes, mainly black. She goes to the rocker side of the closet and picks out something for the concert.

She spends the next couple hours getting ready while blaring music and jamming out. She gets into the car that is waiting for her and leaves for the concert. Yasuhiro is standing in front of the concert hall and waves to her as she gets out and runs over to him.

"Hey Hiro!" she greets him. "Izumi didn't want to come?"

Yasuhiro gives a slight chuckle. "We both know she doesn't enjoy the concerts as much as you do so she decided to take the chance to spend the evening with her friends."

"So, how far have you gotten with her?" she nudges him with her elbow.

He blushes, "That is not something I want to discuss with my little sister. Now zip it and let's go find our seats."

"Fine", she pouts slightly but it is quickly overshadowed by the anticipation from the concert.

* * *

The audience erupts in shouts and cheers as the band finishes another song. They announce a short break and the majority of the crowd gets up to move around.

Reiko stretches. "Hiro, I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

Reiko squeezes her way to the back and finds a vending machine. She looks through the selections before making her choice.

"I thought I might see you here."

Reiko spins around and comes face to face with Renjiro. She starts to mumble the beginning of many different explanations but Renjiro puts up a hand to silence her.

"I don't want an explanation. I knew this was your favorite band from the beginning."

"You did?"

Renjiro nods. "Just like I know how everyday you wear that smile like a disguise. It's quite sad really."

"Just what do you mean by that?" she fumes.

"Well, it isn't the real you. This", he indicates her outfit, "is the real you. You never show this part of you off though. It's a real shame." He shakes his head and leaves before she says anything else.

* * *

At school the next day Reiko walks into the classroom her "normal" perky self. Everyone she passes greets her with a warm welcome as she walks over to her seat. She sits down and gets ready for the first class. Chiyo, Tomeo, Fujiko, and Ai come over and situate themselves around her.

"Good morning Reiko. Where were you last night? I called your cell but you didn't answer", Fujiko asks her.

Reiko puts her books on her table. "I was out with my brother last night. We don't get to spend as much time as we use to now that he has a girlfriend and is taking so many classes."

"Reiko? What's that?" Tomeo points at her book.

She looks down and there on top of her book is the CD from the concert the previous night. "Oh, this! I'm not sure."

"Someone must have misplaced it in your desk", Chiyo suggests.

Reiko picks it up and looks at it like this was the first time she had ever seen it before. "You're right. And I think I know who it belongs to as well."

After school, Reiko looks through the crowds of people for Renjiro. After a while, she spots him and makes her way over to him.

"Do you think this is funny?" She shoves the CD at him.

He shrugs, "I thought you might want to borrow it. So, what did your friends think about it?"

"That is none of your business", she hisses through her teeth.

"Oh!" He acts surprised. "Did I hit a nerve there?"

She glares at him and he chuckles. She looks at him confused now. "What's your problem."

His laughter increases but he manages to say, "It's so interesting to see you acting like this at school." He catches his breath and controls his laughter. "You're always so uptight at school. It's like you're walking on egg shells the minute you get here until the minute you leave. It just seems unusual and uncomfortable." He shrugs as if it's none of his business.

"Is that really how I look?" Reiko is a little eager and sad.

Renjiro nods, "But I guess I'm the only one who has seen the real you, huh? Not even you are able to see the real you. That's the saddest part of all." He turns and walks away.

Reiko nibbles her lower lip and taps her foot impatiently. "I'll show you and everyone else who I really am!" she yells after him. He doesn't turn around but gives a slight wave back at her. She automatically smiles and then walks briskly to the waiting car.

Reiko taps her foot anxiously all the way back home. Once the car stops, she leaps out of the car and rushes inside. "Kimi!" A maid comes into greet Reiko.

"Is there something I can do for you, Miss?" Kimi asks.

"Come with me." Reiko hurries to her room with Kimi following. Once in her room with the door closed, Reiko explains, "Kimi, I need your help bringing out the real me."

Kimi smiles, "Of course, Miss."

Reiko gathers what they will need while she talks to Kimi, "Its just the two of us here. Please call me 'Reiko'. Miss doesn't sound right."

Kimi sighs, "You're right, Reiko." Reiko sits down on her chair in front of the vanity. Kimi comes up behind her and brushes through Reiko's hair with her fingers. "You've always had such long, beautiful hair since I first came here when you were just a little girl. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I think it's time for a change. Finally."

* * *

The next day at school, Reiko walks down the hall with a huge smile on her face. Everyone stares and gawks at her as she walks past. She enters into the class room and sits down in her seat. She pulls out a murder mystery book and starts to read.

"Excuse me!" Tomeo yells at her. "That's not your desk. So why don't you leave."

Fujiko is behind him and mocks her, "Someone like you shouldn't even be here. You know how easily I could get you to leave this school." Chiyo and Ai are next to Fujiko and Tomeo.

Reiko slams her book closed and laughs with a menacing tone. "I always thought this was who you really are." She leans back in her chair and crosses her legs. She is wearing black leather boots and black pants with a silver studded belt. She's wearing a spaghetti sting, low cut, red shirt that's laced up the back. Reiko tosses her short cropped, black hair back and stares up at them. "I wonder why I always wanted everyone's approval except my own." Everyone gasps as they realize who it is. "So I'll tell you exactly what I think of you. Out of everyone, Tomeo and Fujiko, you two are always the biggest kiss asses I have ever seen. And Ai, you need to stop being everyone's lap dog. It is really sad and pathetic to watch."

Ai's lip twitches and she runs off.

Tomeo glares at her, "Why you..." He turns and marches off as well followed by Fujiko.

Chiyo stands next to Reiko's desk. "Does it feel good to get everything off of your chest now?"

Reiko smiles at Chiyo, "Yeah, yeah it does."

"I'm glad. You look a lot happier now. How are you liking the book so far?"

Reiko looks at the cover of the book on her desk. "It's very gruesome. Do you need it back at a specific time?"

"No, keep it as long as you like. I'm really liking the new cut," Chiyo compliments.

"Me too," Renjiro walks up next to them. "It really says something about your character."

Reiko gives him a big smile. "Thank you, for everything."

He shakes his head, "There's no need to thank me. I just didn't want to see that pathetic form you use to call yourself."

"I still want to thank you some how." He declines and goes to sit down in his own seat. Chiyo leans over and whispers in Reiko's ear and Reiko nods and gets up to walk over to Renjiro's desk. "I've got tickets to another concert in two weeks. Come with me. That's an order, not a request, got it?"

Renjiro snickers, "Alright I got it. I'll be there."

Reiko gives off her wicked smile. "Good."


End file.
